


Jump for Joy

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Cool Kid jisoo, F/F, Fluff, Secret Admirer, Stan BLACKPINK, dorky lisa, im name dropping all over this, not super proud of this yikesss, sorry about that, you can see how this is gonna go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: In which Lisa knows that Lisoo is inevitable, Chaeyoung has the strength to rival a Greek deity, Jisoo is too distracting for her own good, and the universe is a sneaky little bitch.





	Jump for Joy

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Bubblegumxbitch for the prompt! enjoy

"Please refrain from dripping literal love-juice into my salad," Chaeyoung groans, pushing Lisa's head away from her with an expression of disgust. This effectively snaps Lisa out of her _Jisooiswearingherhairuptodayholyfuck_ daze, and she whines.

"Rosie, I can't help it," Lisa smooshes her cheek against the table. "She's so _pretty_. And your stinky rabbit food deserves it, anyway."

"You ought to respect those who actually try to eat vegetables other than potatoes."

Lisa huffs and casts one last long, wistful glance towards the loudest table in the cafeteria. Jisoo is currently mediating a noisy rap battle between Jennie and Irene, which mostly consists of knocking her water over in laughter when Irene slaps Kai's face in enthusiasm. _God_ , her laugh. Lisa could drink it.

"You're drooling," Chaeyoung sings. Lisa's hand flies to her mouth.

"I am not!" Lisa shoves her. "Chaeyoung, I want to _drink_ her voice. Is that creepy?"

Chaeyoung blinks. "Yes."

To say that Lisa has been in love with Jisoo for years would technically be incorrect, as she has only been attending the school for a few months. However, she likes to insist that she has loved Jisoo in every lifetime, and will _continue to_ love her in every future lifetime.

To which, Chaeyoung likes to respond, _What if you're a giraffe and she's a dung beetle? What then?_

Lisa remains firm in the idea that their love transcends time and species.

Another shout of laughter comes from the direction of Jisoo's table. From what Lisa can understand, Jennie has been proclaimed the best rapper in the school. Kai dips her into a celebratory kiss, and Lisa mentally crosses the both of them from her _Undeserving Lumps Jisoo Might Possibly Consider Dating But Shouldn't As I Am And Forever Will Be Her One True Love_ list, which is currently taped on the ceiling above Lisa's bed.

Lisa is positive that she could give Jennie a run for her money on the whole _best rapper in school_ thing. Not that she's _jealous_ or anything. In fact, Lisa doesn't even _know_ a jealousy. Who's she? No idea.

"Alright," Chaeyoung stands up. "Let's go to the library. You're nauseating me."

Lisa is about to protest, something about the permanent grudge the entire library staff seems to hold against her ever since the Red Bull Incident, not to mention the greasy D&D gang that likes to eat lunch up there, but Chaeyoung has a punch card for the local gym and is quite capable of dragging Lisa up those many, many flights of stairs.

It's upsetting. Lisa has her own punch card, but she is scared of the weight room. Chaeyoung uses this against her by physical-forcing Lisa to complete her evil bidding. All the cardio in the world can't arm Lisa against Chaeyoung's steel biceps.

Lisa lets Chaeyoung kidnap her this time, but, she swears to herself, next time Jisoo wears her hair up she won't be so kind.

 

 

 _Maybe if you could spend one second of your life focusing on something other than Jisoo, the teacher wouldn't have to literally shut your book in front of your face for you to get stuff done_ , Chaeyoung carefully pens out and slips to Lisa after her cheeks have cooled down and _every single person_ in the room isn't swiveled around to face them anymore. Lisa is positive that the entire class hates her by this point in time. Bambam, Sorn, Chaeyoung, _and_ Jisoo are all constant contributors to her perpetual state of distractedness, and they are all in this period with her. She wants to stick her tongue out at Chaeyoung, but the teacher catches her eye. She bows her head.

 _shut up_ , she scrawls. _jisoo's neck is really pretty right now, it demands attention_.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and neatly tosses the paper into the trash as she stretches. Jisoo glances back at the sound and meets Lisa's eye.

Several thoughts cross Lisa's mind in this moment. Some of which include _god her eyes are pretty_. Most of which include the genius phrase _fuckity fuck ohfuck_. And, of course, _smile at her dumbass_. Of course.

If a single smile could be considered clumsy, panicked, awkward, and secondhand-embarrassment inducing all at once, it would be this one. It was previously thought impossible. Lisa feels her cheeks heat up tremendously as Jisoo's brow quirks upwards and she turns back to her textbook and-- _oh shit was that an eye roll?_

Bambam, having apparently caught the sad exchange, leans forward and pokes Lisa in the back with his pen, snickering under his breath. Lisa tries to elbow him without her eyes leaving her desk. She succeeds in knocking his iced coffee into his lap, but the sweet, smug taste of victory quickly turns sour as her teacher snaps out a sharp _"Lisa!"_

Lisa feels a blush crawl up her neck for the thousandth time today as the whole class twists to peer at her. _Again_.

She just wants this day to be over.

 

 

"I hate you," Lisa exclaims, punching Bambam in the arm once they have all spilt into the hallway. He shrieks.

"It's not my fault you're a ridiculously panicked gay!" he retaliates, bumping his shoulder against hers with his huge, sadistic grin in place.

Lisa huffs good-naturedly as they make their way to the doors. Someone pushes into her from behind, knocking her binder from her hands.

For a moment, she thinks it's Sorn and her clumsy hands, but then she remembers Sorn is with Chaeyoung, talking to the choir director. Jisoo steps into her view with Jennie on her arm, flicking her hair behind her. The only person who was in the right position to shove her. Lisa swallows.

Bambam kneels and scoops up Lisa's books and papers. He straightens, joining Lisa in staring at Jisoo's back.

"I'm sure it was an accident," he says, and Lisa snaps out of it, nodding along.

"Definitely," she manages. "So! How did you like Jeonghwa's new haircut? She's total power bi. I should definitely chop my hair again, what do you think?"

 

 

When Lisa skitters into homeroom without a minute to spare (she had been wondering which shoes would annoy Chaeyoung more, the obnoxious orange dad sneakers or the hideous ruffled boots, and lost track of time), she nearly trips onto her face. Out of shock, not because of the shoewear choice she's already regretting. Chaeyoung is already in her spot, as usual. Nothing new _there_. No, what stops Lisa in her tracks is the steaming drink on her desk.

It's like someone knew she would be parched after running to class in those ruffly heels. She's so grateful she almost forgets to question it.

"Chaeyoung," she stage-whispers, staring down at the offending cup. "Who put this on my desk?"

Chaeyoung shrugs. "It was there when I got here. I was going to drink it, but it smells like sugar sludge."

"Hey now," Lisa gingerly takes a sip. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes. It's disgusting."

"Just like your face," Lisa leers at Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung shoves her, and Lisa nearly topples to the floor, another side effect of Chaeyoung not knowing her own strength. The only thing that stops Lisa from some quality time with the dirty, scratchy carpet is a pair of firm hands catching her by the shoulders.

There are a couple facts Lisa has accepted by this point in life; the first being that there is nothing better in life than a heaping plate of greasy cheese fries. The second being that she has the absolute _worst_ luck ever.

Of course it's Jisoo. Of course her hands turn Lisa into a pathetic sack of jello. Of _course_ it's only after Jisoo has withdrawn her hands with an expression of worry (or is that disgust?), after she has placed a textbook on the teacher's desk, _after_ she has slammed the door behind her; Lisa realizes she has spent the last painful stretch of her life gawking at Jisoo with a _very visible_ glob of whipped cream smeared across her lip.

"Chaeyoung," Lisa whines, violently scrubbing her hand over her mouth. "You saw her come in! I hate you!"

Chaeyoung strains to keep a straight face. A vein in her neck pops out as she attempts to look at least a _little_ sympathetic. "You looked irresistible with that whipped cream, Lisa. I did you a favor."

Lisa groans, slumping over her desk. "I _looked_ like a dumbass."

That giggle Chaeyoung lets slip? _Extremely_ noticeable. Lisa would like to fall headfirst into the deep, dark abyss of her shame and never, ever come out. Not for Sorn and Chaeyoung's caffeine-fueled political cartoons. Not for the cheese fries she loves more than life itself. Not even for dying over Jisoo's random Instagrams of her and her dog. Not for _anything_.

"Lisa," Chaeyoung nudges her, "look at it this way. You scared off your _soulmate_ with a dairy mustache, but it was a dairy mustache from a drink given to you by a potential _secret admirer_. One who might actually know your name. I'd say you're winning here."

Lisa lifts her head at this, if only to glare at Chaeyoung. "They literally _wrote_ my name on the cup."

Chaeyoung slaps her on the back, beaming. "My point exactly."

 

 

The combined success of a test aced first-period and too much sugar and caffeine gives Lisa a high like none other throughout the day. One that cannot be broken even by the list of people who hate her growing exponentially over the course of the day. Chaeyoung wavers on and off that list, something about _Jesus Christ, Lisa, stop vibrating!_

The next day, when Lisa _finally_ makes it to homeroom on time, there's a smirking Chaeyoung, another coffee with a sweet _Lisa_ scrawled across it, and a little note taped to it. _Congrats on the test!_ The exclamation mark is dotted with a messy heart.

Lisa blushes, and Chaeyoung teases her about it the rest of the day.

 

 

There's a coffee on Lisa's desk every morning for a week, and Lisa is beginning to doubt things. _Things_ , consisting of, a) her sanity, b) the thought that the notes and gifts are _actually_ from someone other than Sorn, Chaeyoung, and/or Bambam playing a prank on her, and, ultimately, c) the universe in general.

Lisa feasts upon her pizza and Chaeyoung's noodles as she attempts to figure out when she stopped trusting her everlasting bond with Jisoo, the Only One For Her, in the first place.

"I don't understand," she moans, not for the first time, nor for the tenth. Try the eighty-seventh. Chaeyoung is counting.

"You're dumb."

"Stop that!" Lisa exclaims, stealing the biggest piece of chicken from Chaeyoung's bowl and scarfing it down out of spite. "You're damaging my faith in _everything_ even more."

Chaeyoung shrugs and starts eating the rest of her meat so Lisa can't steal any more. Lisa pouts and sneaks long, _very_ discreet and unnoticeable glances towards Jisoo. She looks tired, not as lively as usual, and her eyebrows pinch together as she talks to Jennie, heads angled together. Jennie looks up, and Lisa forgets to turn back to her lunch. Jennie's lips purse.

"It's just," Lisa says, peeling her eyes away from Jennie and her...disapproval? Concern? Lisa can't tell. "I thought the universe wanted me and Jisoo to get together. Not me and... _this_ person. But they're so sweet! They complimented my ugly fuzzy shoes and write really pretty, and... and... well, all that coffee? They must have a lot of disposable income."

Chaeyoung would probably like to smack Lisa right about now, but she simply sighs. "Maybe the universe has had a change of plans."

 

 

Fridays without Chaeyoung are unbearable. Most days without Chaeyoung are typically some level of torture, but Fridays are something else entirely. Lisa finds herself on the receiving end of one too many strange looks when she mutters smart comments about the public schooling system under her breath, only to remember that _there is no Chaeyoung_ to appreciate them. It gets worse when she leans over to nudge Chaeyoung in Biology, but, instead, topples off her stool after leaning a bit _too_ far.

So, Lisa's elbow hurts, there's a fresh new dent in her poor, abused ego and she's about to use the last of her pocket money to buy food for her ailing friend. At least she'll be able to pull out the _but I bought you the food that saved your life back when you were slowly dying_ card next time she needs a favor.

She's anxious to dump all her problems onto Chaeyoung and probably eat whatever she can't finish, so _sue her_ if she's a bit distracted. She craves the weekend like Chaeyoung craves the bench press.

She slams _straight_ into Jisoo.

It would be comical if it was anyone but Jisoo. Instead, Lisa ends up sprawled across the floor, both elbows aching now, across from the possible Love of her Lives, whose elbows probably hurt just as much now. Lisa is speechless. _Sorry_ , her brain helpfully supplies, _say sorry, dipshit_ , but the words freeze in the face of Jisoo's lethal stare.

"Watch it," Jisoo hisses, snatching her books and pens off the floor. She whirls away before Lisa can open her mouth.

 

 

"She really does _hate_ me," Lisa says sadly. Chaeyoung coughs weakly. Lisa almost feels bad about ranting at her when she knows Chaeyoung isn't strong enough to carry through with her threats of _shut up or violence_. But also, she's not sorry at all.

" _Hate_ is a strong word," Chaeyoung reminds.

"She _loathes_ me," Lisa flaps her hands. "Despises me. Wants me out of her life, can't stand the sight of me, prefers me gone, dead in a ditch."

"That's going a bit far."

"Prefers me in a coma? With a low chance of ever bothering her again?"

" _Lisa_."

"Prefers that I suffer from sudden amnesia and forget her existence?"

"Stop."

"Fine," Lisa pouts and leans back, crossing her arms. "She just doesn't like me very much."

Chaeyoung proceeds to sneeze her brains out. Lisa jumps up and starts scurrying around for the tissues.

Once Chaeyoung has finished her sneeze-marathon and Lisa has figured out that the tissue box was on the bedside table all along, they settle back into their spots. Chaeyoung sniffs.

"Anyway," Chaeyoung readjusts her pillow. "I'm sure she was just as anxious as you to get out of school. She probably didn't mean to be so rude. Stress makes people _bitches_ , as I have learned."

"I don't know," Lisa fidgets with Chaeyoung's comforter. "It's a vibe I get from her. Maybe, I don't know. Maybe we really aren't meant to be. Maybe I'm just meant to admire her from afar like a creepy loser for a while. Maybe it's time to let it go."

Lisa glances up to see a shocked, open-mouthed Chaeyoung. It's quite a sight; her eyes and nose are all red from sneezing, and her hair is a tangled mess. Some of the humor is lost, however, as Chaeyoung snaps her mouth closed and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Wow... I mean, Lisa. You told me you were in love with her the second you saw her, and you've been insisting that it was destined ever since. I'm in shock."

"Your shock offends me," Lisa pokes her.

Chaeyoung closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "This is too much for a sick person to handle. Being friends with you is bad for my health."

Lisa beams. "Just think how much better it would be if you were my girlfriend!"

 

 

On Monday, there's a scribbled phone number on Lisa's coffee. She nearly jumps for joy.

"Chaeyoung, this is great," she tells the girl after escaping to the bathroom with her phone and coffee cup. Never mind the odd looks. She's excited. "Now I have another person to obsessively fall in love with!"

"Jesus," Chaeyoung groans. "I thought we were done with this."

"You're supposed to be happy for me!"

Lisa imagines Chaeyoung wiggling deeper under her blankets, trying to block out her annoying friend. Lisa can't blame her. It isn't even nine yet. "I'm so happy for you, Lisa. So fucking happy. You can't even imagine how utterly thrilled I am."

There's a pause, in which Chaeyoung sighs deeply, and Lisa gazes reverently at the Sharpie-d number. She's never known an _8_ to be so charming.

"Lisa, hang up and text them already."

"Right!" Lisa flails, accidentally splashing coffee on the phone screen. "I am doing that now. Yep. Absolutely."

Chaeyoung hangs up huffily. Lisa wishes she had stuck around long enough to give advice on how many exclamation marks are acceptable after a single _hey_.

 

 

Lisa isn't sure who the person on the other side of the screen is, but she's positive that, even if they're a sixty-year-old who wants a sugar baby and has spent more on plastic surgery than their entire college education, she'll be in love with them. Head over heels, if only for the adorable way they gush about their--allegedly--equally adorable dog.

(Even so, she hopes for it to be someone _not_ sixty years old and in dire need of a sugar baby. Even so. Plus, that's ridiculous, anyway. To the best of her knowledge, no sixty-year-olds attend her school.)

But that's beside the point. Lisa is prepared to buy a ring. It doesn't matter about what Chaeyoung says, _quick to move on, aren't we?_ Chaeyoung can suck her potatoes.

It's the way they ask how _her_ day was first, which Lisa greatly appreciates, as she can't keep her mouth closed for _shit_. It's the slightly creepy collection of Pikachu gifs for every occasion. It's the typos that rival her own _and_ Bambam's, combined.

(Lisa hasn't even _entertained_ the thought of Jisoo being that person, because she's _over it_ , goddammit. Hasn't even fantasized about it. Not once. Not even while listening to her Sad Shit playlist and gazing out of the bus window like the tragic heroine of a heartbreaking indie movie. Nope. Never.)

So, when her secret admirer proposes to meet up for _real_ , Lisa is over the moon. It'll end in roses and diamonds and riding off into the sunset, she's sure.

It has to.

 

 

Lisa's heart jumps into her throat when her phone buzzes with a text; _i'm a little early, i'm sitting in the window seat_ , (accompanied by a _winky face_ ), as she's just stepping out of the door.

Great. Her future fiancée is five minutes early, and she'll be ten minutes late, if the universe is generous. Not good. Very not cool. Who dreamed up her life? She wants to go back to bed.

Chaeyoung's advice rings through her ears. _Seriously, Lisa. Calm the fuck down._

What a guru. She's like a panicked-gay whisperer. Maybe Chaeyoung is the goddess of good, gay council and strength. Like Athena, but hotter. And less virgin. Really, where would Lisa be without her? She ought to build a temple for Chaeyoung.

Lisa shakes her head and quickly warns eventual-spouse that she'll be a tad late. She'll leave out the part where she's only just leaving. No need to worry anyone else.

As Lisa nears the quaint little café they had planned to meet at, she runs over the list of _don't_ s Sorn, Bambam, and Chaeyoung had drilled into her head. _Don't_ knock anyone's iced coffee into their laps (Bambam had been insistent upon this point), _don't_ talk about the fact you're wearing lucky socks _and_ underwear (in fact, don't even _mention_ the fact you own either of those), and, most importantly, _don't_ be late.

Well. Sorn will just have to be disappointed. At least Lisa still has her lucky socks on her side.

 _i'm the only one in the shop! i think i scared away the queer knitting ladies_ , her current soulmate texts, with another _damn_ winky face. Lisa smiles and pockets her phone as soon as her heart stops flopping around uselessly in her chest. The shop is in view.

Lisa slows in front of the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of her date. _Window seat_ , she thinks, then freezes.

There is only one window seat. Jisoo, _Kim Jisoo_ , _the_ Jisoo, _Jisoo_ Jisoo, currently occupies this, legs swinging as she cheerfully sips a glass of water.

 _Fuck_ no. This has to be a mistake. Jisoo must have come in during the fifty-two seconds the queer knitting ladies have been gone, Lisa's _real_ secret admirer must be sitting somewhere else. Because it _can't_ be Jisoo. Just _can't_.

Lisa yanks the door open and stalks in, looking around.

The café is empty. There's just Jisoo. Looking breathtaking and angelic with the sun in her hair and _that_ white sweater dipping just beneath her collarbone. Standing up with an absolutely _brilliant_ smile, calling out _Lisa_ with that _voice_ , the one she uses when she's talking to Jennie, or Nayeon, or Irene or Kai or Seulgi, but _definitely_ not Lisa.

It's _wrong_. It's a mistake. Jisoo _can't_ like her, not when she's still _Kim Jisoo_ and Lisa is still _Lisa Manoban_. It just doesn't add up.

Lisa backs away, rushes out of the shop, not looking back. She doesn't want to see whatever smug look Jisoo must be wearing after leading her on for so long, after making Lisa fall in love with her _again_.

She runs all the way to Chaeyoung's place.

 

 

It takes an hour of crying and half a tub of ice cream for Lisa to finally acknowledge her phone's constant vibrating. She pulls it from her pocket and sees that Jisoo has called her a total of seven times now. Her contact is marked as _One True Love_ , and Lisa snorts. She shuts her phone down and tosses it to the foot of Chaeyoung's bed.

"I can't believe it was a prank," Lisa mumbles. "I can't believe I _fell_ for it. I'm so dumb."

Chaeyoung hums. "You are _not_."

"I am so," Lisa sniffles. "Someone so funny and kind and perfect and beautiful could never like me. I knew as soon as I saw her it was just some stupid dare or another. Jisoo is--"

"Wait," Chaeyoung cuts her off. "Are you saying you stormed out before you even _talked_ to her?"

Lisa frowns. "Yes?" she responds cautiously.

"You _are_ stupid!" Chaeyoung smacks her around the head. Just light enough for Lisa to know she's more amused than anything. How _dare_ she mock Lisa's pain. "You don't even _know_ it was a dare! I was ready to curse Jisoo to hell and back, but she's probably wondering to Jennie why her date just walked out on her _right now_!"

"What?" Lisa's eyes widen. "What are you saying?"

Chaeyoung stares, unamused. "Do you think someone spends _weeks_ opening up to a person only for laughs? She literally cried to you about how worried she was when her dog went to the vet. That doesn't sound like a prank to me."

"That's insane," Lisa scoffs, but the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "It's not. You just ate all my ice cream for nothing."

 

 

Jisoo is sitting on Lisa's couch with a huge bouquet of roses when she gets home.

"What the fuck," Lisa exclaims, jumping back and trying to wipe as much smeared mascara from under her eyes as she can. She has an ominous feeling she only made it worse, but, hey, at least she tried. Jisoo scrambles up, knocking a book off the coffee table in her haste.

"Your mom let me in!" she hurriedly explains. "I swear I'm not a creepy burglar or anything, she said I could make myself at home--"

"Jisoo," Lisa softly interrupts, "what are you doing here?"

"Well," Jisoo takes a deep breath. "I figured you must have been really upset since you ran out like that, so I called Jennie, who was with Kai, so he called Lay, who called _Jackson_ …"

"Who called Bambam," Lisa finishes. "I see how it is."

She makes a mental note to either punch Bambam or kiss him later. Jisoo giggles gently and glances down, and Lisa feels a small flicker of pride when she notices the pretty flush across Jisoo's cheeks.

"Yeah," Jisoo nods decisively. "So, I went to buy you some flowers"--she shoves the roses at Lisa--"and came here to explain myself."

"Thank you," Lisa takes the flowers and heads to the kitchen. Jisoo follows uncertainly and watches Lisa carefully arrange them into a vase. Lisa turns back towards Jisoo, who is gaping at their mug collection like she's never seen a bad pun. "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh," Jisoo nervously taps her fingertips against the table. "Well. Um."

They wait. A painful moment passes before Jisoo opens her mouth again.

"Lisa, I want you to know that, if you think this is all a joke, then you're absolutely wrong. I know I was kind of a bitch to you a couple times but I swear it's only because you make me really flustered! I've actually liked you ever since the day you and Bambam dropped the sheep lungs you were supposed to be dissecting in Biology and you couldn't stop laughing at his face."

Lisa remembers that. It was one of the best days of her life. It also happened to be her very first day at the school.

"But that was my first class with you?" Lisa furrows her brow. "Have you..."

Jisoo chuckles nervously. "Yeah, I've liked you since _forever_. Jennie got so sick of me going on and on about you. She came up with the coffee idea! She's almost slapped me a few times. But you're just so funny and brave and gorgeous! How could I not totally fall in love with you? You're _amazing_. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to hold your hand and hear about your day and, right now, I'd really, _really_ like to kiss you."

Lisa doesn't need to hear more. She leans forward too fast and presses her lips to the corner of Jisoo's mouth. Their noses bump together when Lisa stumbles in her eagerness, and, okay, that _hurts_. But when Jisoo bursts into big, bright laughter, holding her nose, it's all worth it.

"I know we can do better than that," Jisoo teases, eyes sparkly and grin blinding, touch so soft because they've waited way too long for this moment _not_ to be perfect.

Lisa laces their fingers together, cups Jisoo's cheek, and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever!


End file.
